The Only One That'll Ever Be
by QueenVulca
Summary: Pansy knew she was Draco's one true love. Then why was she the one looking at his new family? Written for QLFC Round 5.


**Round 5**

 **Team: Falmouth Falcons**

 **Position: Chaser 3**

 **Round Prompt: Write about a character loving another character despite being mistreated or ignored by them.**

 **Prompts:**

 **10\. (song) Amnesia-5 seconds of summer**

 **4.(emotion) lust**

 **7.(dialogue) "It was like kissing a troll, only wetter."**

 **Word count: 2,960 (By MS Word)**

 **Betas: Ragsweas, Aima D. Duragon, Flyne Autumne**

 **Summary: Pansy knew she was Draco's one true love. Then why was she the one looking at his new family?**

* * *

 **I drove by all the places we used to hang out getting wasted**

A young girl of five with black hair tied into cute pigtails was lying next to a platinum blonde boy her age, gazing up at the beautiful blue sky watching the fluffy clouds. The boy pointed out a certain cloud, "Look Pansy! That cloud looks just like a garden gnome with its head stuck in a hole. And see! There's its feet up in the air."

The girl giggled. "And look there! That one looks just like a unicorn mermaid."

"There is nothing called a unicorn mermaid!" the boy countered.

"There is!"

"There is not!"

"There is"

"Is not!"

"Is is!"

"Is not!" the girl shouted shrilly.

The boy jumped up, giving a war cry. The girl squeaked, jumping up and running as fast as her tiny legs could manage. The boy soon gained up on her and caught her, making both of them tumble on the grass. They laughed uncontrollably.

"We'll be friends like this forever, Draco!" the girl proclaimed.

"Forever!" he grinned at her.

* * *

 **Sometimes I start to wonder, was it just a lie?**

They both were sorted into Slytherin, which was a relief to them. At least they'd be near each other and then there was the matter of family honour too. But in the first couple of weeks, Pansy noticed how Draco got himself two cohorts and always busy going after the Three Idiots of Gryffindor- the blood traitor, the half-blood and that mudblood. He no longer played with her. He got himself friends with similar taste in boy games like Quidditch and Exploding Snap. And he had clearly told her that as a big boy he would never play house with her ever. It was a girly game. Boys do **not** play with dolls; it was disgraceful for a boy! Pansy played with Daphne and Millicent but it wasn't the same as playing with Draco. She couldn't do anything about it.

The first year was a bore, Slytherin lost for the first time thanks to that partial Headmaster. She should have gone to Beauxbatons, but Draco…

* * *

The second year was a little interesting. Draco's hate interest, Hermione Granger, was petrified. Pansy prayed that she would kick the bucket. But unfortunately, she was fine at the end of the year. Exams were cancelled but Draco's mood was downright blue. He was busy glaring at the Gryffindorks. He even jerked away from her hand when she placed it on his shoulder. She understood him. She really did. So she didn't mind him and gave him the space he needed.

* * *

 **Are you somewhere feeling lonely even though he's right beside you?**

The third year was a horrible time for Pansy. Her Draco was hurt by that overgrown bird. She knew Draco had written to Lord Malfoy, but she had written Lady Malfoy about the incident as well. She was sure it was her anxious letter that made Lord Malfoy, who was egged by Lady Malfoy, take such rapid action. She went out and found Draco in the hospital wing. She was so hurt when he didn't even pay any attention to her. She had brought him his favourite chocolate pastries right from the kitchen, but he didn't even see them. He was busy surrounded by his friends and admirers.

In the crowd, Pansy was lost.

 **And the dreams you left behind you didn't need them**

 **Like every single wish we ever made**

She went to find Draco when she heard that the hippogriff was to be executed but she found him taunting the Mudblood out on the grounds. As she hastened her trot to join the group to show that prissy girl her place, she watched the Mudblood rear her hand back and punch her Draco in the face. She pulled out her wand to hex that chit silly, but Granger got surrounded by those Gryffindor fools making Pansy lose the sight of her. Draco rushed past Pansy in his haste to go to the hospital wing. He didn't even notice her.

Next time, Pansy would teach that hag of a girl a lesson.

* * *

Her dream finally came true when Draco asked her out for the Yule Ball during the fourth year. She was over the moon. She had her mother send her best gown and jewellery just for the night, including the family heirloom rose-diamond earrings and necklace set. When she went up to Draco, she noticed he wasn't that excited about it like she was. She knew boys didn't like balls, but Draco's disinterest was making her feel bad about being excited. Draco's face showed blatant disinterest until his eyes widened and his attention was focused completely on the Durmstrang Champion's date. Pansy followed his line of sight and found him staring at a pretty girl dressed in an average periwinkle dress. Pansy would never accept it but even she felt that girl looked pretty good on the arm of Viktor Krum. Then she did a double take when that girl passed by her.

"Is that...Granger?" she whispered in surprise.

"Looks like it," Draco's face was sporting a smirk. "She cleans up…nice," Draco commented, his eyes raking all over her.

Pansy fumed as she watched that mudblood spoil her night again. Draco barely gave his attention to her. He tuned out most of her words. After the customary one dance, he left her and went to be with his friends who, like him, had abandoned their dates.

Pansy stood there in the crowd of dancing people. She had never left so alone in a room full of people before. She huffed and walked to that group Draco was with. She wasn't a ditchable date. She was Pansy Parkinson and she got what she wanted.

But the night was rather uneventful. Draco outright refused to dance with her any more than required. Instead, during the couple's slow dance she spotted him go out in the gardens. She glimpsed a periwinkle figure out of the corner of her eyes. But that could have been her imagination. He can't do this over and over again. Pansy stomped her feet. She would have to talk to her parents about drawing up a betrothal between Draco and her soon.

* * *

Next summer, her father went to talk to Lord Malfoy about the betrothal. She was on pins and needles until her father returned. As soon as she heard the whoosh of the Floo, she literally flew down the stairs to get the news. It was extremely unladylike like her mother said but on this occasion, it could be forgiven.

"I refuse to give you away to the Malfoys," Lord Parkinson replied handing his travel cloak to their house elf and walking into his study.

Pansy followed her father into the study. "What?! Why?" She shouted, unable to hold back her reflex.

Lord Parkinson narrowed his eyes at Pansy's misbehaviour but let it slip off, for this once.

"That is because their _master_ has returned," Lord Parkinson replied and then Pansy's mother ushered Pansy out of the study to have a talk with Lord Parkinson.

Pansy walked all the way to her room numb from the news.

 _'This can't be happening. Draco and she were meant to be.'_

 **It's like we never happened, was it just a lie?**

 **If what we had was real, how could you be fine?**

* * *

That summer she got her letter saying she was a Prefect. Her mother and father couldn't have been more proud. Then she read the letter again. She was a Prefect along with Draco. Fates were smiling down on her.

The Start Of Term Feast revealed that Undersecretary Umbridge would be supervising the school on behalf of the Ministry.

 _'This is a great start. Finally, there would be some real teaching happening in Hogwarts.'_

Pansy smirked and turned to Draco to talk about the possibilities but she found him staring straight towards the Gryffindor table.

 _'Why was Draco staring at Potter? Maybe already planning some good lessons for him!'_

Life couldn't get any better.

It was normal patrolling on orders of the High Inquisitor, but to Pansy, it wasn't. She had been noticing how Draco was becoming stalkerish- stalkerish for the Gryffindor Trio. More often than not, she found him trailing those Gryffindor fools. But at least, Draco was punctual for their weekly patrolling. It was a lovely time roaming the dreary castle alone together. That night was especially romantic. It was cloudy the whole day but at night there was a drizzle with some lightning. As they walked side by side, Pansy grasped his swinging hands in hers.

"What are you doing, Pans?" Draco asked lifting their joined hands up.

It was a good sign that Draco hadn't removed his hand from hers. "It's lightning. It's scary. So, I'm holding your hand."

Draco didn't say anything more. He merely removed her hand from his and walked a little further from her.

That day her heart broke a bit. But she wouldn't cry. She was stronger than this. And she knew Draco loved her in his own way.

 **'Cause I'm not fine at all**

* * *

 **I remember the day you told me you were leaving**

Then, on the train for their sixth year, she found Draco sitting with a morose face as if his life was ending that day.

"What happened to you, Draco? You look awfully pale," Pansy commented as she held Draco's face between her hands.

Draco jerked away from her. "I'm fine."

"Draco! Stop lying to me and tell what's wrong!" Pansy demanded.

"I told you I am fine!" Draco shouted in her face and stood up walking out of the compartment.

When Pansy tried to get up, he snarled, "I don't want you following me. If you do, I cannot be held responsible for what I do then!"

Pansy's chest was heaving, she was so scared. She actually believed that Draco would do what he said.

Sitting in that compartment, Daphne merely smirked at Pansy and turned to talk to Theo who didn't pay any heed to whatever unfolded just then.

Pansy was a smart girl. She knew when Draco needed his space. As soon as he calmed down he would come and apologise to her. She was his oldest friend and now his...would be a bride.

It was an uneventful day when Pansy discovered why her father had refused the contract for betrothal. Draco was a Death Eater. The youngest Death Eater ever. And he was given a mission by the Dark Lord himself. She knew what she had to do in this situation- be his rock, his unyielding support. She would be there when he was in a dark place.

Strangely, Draco was never to be found. A person had to be present there for the other person to give their support. And Draco was never there. She searched the common room, the dorms, the Great Hall, the courtyard, the library- every place that was Draco's haunt. But he was nowhere to be found. Where had he hidden away?

Once she kissed Gregory Goyle right in front Draco to make him jealous but all he did was sneer at the two of them and told them to get a room.

"How did it feel like kissing him?" Millicent had asked her later in their room.

"It was like kissing a troll, only wetter."

"Eww...then why did you do it?"

"The things I do for love…" Pansy sighed.

 **I wish that I could wake up with amnesia**

 **And forget about the stupid little things**

One day, she heard Draco was hospitalised. That Potter filth had attacked him. She was going to kill him. She rushed to the hospital wing only to find Astoria sitting beside him, running her fingers through his hairs. Draco moaned and Astoria caressed his hair. His arms twitched restlessly as he moaned again. Astoria got up and went to call Madam Pomphrey. Pansy tried to come near him to soothe him but Astoria and Madam Pomphrey spotted her.

"What are you doing here, Ms Parkinson? And so late?" Madam Pomfrey asked curtly, not liking that a student was out of bed after curfew.

"I came to see Draco," Pansy replied meekly.

"That's what visiting hours are for," Madam Pomfrey replied. "Now, now, go back to your dorm. It is late now."

"But- but Astoria? Why is she here?" Pansy demanded, stubbornly standing her ground.

"That's because _she_ is his fiancee," Astoria replied snippily, her chin pointed towards Pansy. She tried to look down her nose at Pansy but it didn't work given Pansy was taller than her. Pansy saw Astoria's eyes glint with pride.

"What do you mean, fiancee?"

"It means I am engaged to be wed to Draco," Astoria snapped shoving her ring finger with the Malfoy heirloom ring on Pansy's face. The shine of the diamond in the dim candle light seemed to taunt Pansy, telling how the one dream of her was now dashed to pieces.

 **Tell me this is just a dream**

 **'Cause I'm really not fine at all**

Pansy ran towards her dorm like there were hounds of hell nipping at her heels. Her vision was fuzzy with the tears that didn't seem to stop flowing. She sobbed but didn't stop running until she reached her room. The door slammed open, waking up her roommates. She screamed at the top of her voice, pulled at her hair.

"NO! THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING! DRACO IS MINE! HE CANNOT BETRAY ME LIKE THIS!"

Her roommates were drowsy with sleep ladened eyes, they could hardly understand what was happening.

Pansy screamed herself hoarse. That was like a bucket of cold water on their face. They shared a look and brought out their wands to stop Pansy from going insane. Pansy threw a something against the wall. Crying hysterically, crumpling to the floor sobbing her heart out. Someone pitied the girl fallen at their feet and went out to call their Head of the House. Pansy needed help.

* * *

The war was over. Sure, Pansy had tried to serve Harry on a silver platter to the Dark Lord but she did that only to get back at what Potter for what he did to Draco. She hadn't forgotten it, oh no… she hadn't forgiven it either. She had tried to find Draco after the war but he was nowhere to be found. Many said he went away with his parents quite sometime before the start of the battle.

And now her parents came to take her away to France away from a recovering Wizarding Britain, away from the taint of being associated with the Death Eaters.

* * *

She later kept tabs on Draco through the trashy Witch Weekly. One day it even featured Draco's wedding. The wedding photo looked like it came out of a fairytale but Pansy was sure that she could see only lust in Astoria's eyes whereas Draco's eyes were cold, shut off.

 _'It wouldn't be a happy marriage. He hadn't married for love.'_

 **The pictures that you sent me they're still living in my phone**

 **I'll admit I like to see them, I'll admit I feel alone**

It was a long time until she met Draco again. She had read about the now widower Draco Malfoy. Daphne, despite being mean to her, had told her about how Draco and Astoria had a plain pureblood marriage life. They had grown to be friends, they had loved each other, they were parents to a beautiful baby boy, but they weren't in love with each other. Draco had once confessed to Theo, Daphne's now husband, in a drunken stupor after Astoria's funeral that he should have grown a spine and confessed his love to his first true love. Yes, he had been happy with her; yes, they had some lovely memories but he regretted his marriage, he regretted being the obedient son, he didn't regret his son but he regretted a lot of things.

 **It hurts to know you're happy, yeah, it hurts that you've moved on**

 **It's hard to hear your name when I haven't seen you in so long**

Pansy Parkinson was now Pansy Goyle now but she knew if she approached Draco he would take her in. They still had a prospect to rekindle their love that never got a chance. She booked the first Portkey to Britain. She could give her life for him, so what was marriage in the face of it?

 **If today I woke up with you right beside me**

 **Like all of this was just some twisted dream**

 **I'd hold you closer than I ever did before**

 **And you'd never slip away**

She reached to find Draco with his son in the crowd. That platinum blonde hair shone like a beacon. She walked towards him when he turned the other way and opened his arms. But his son was faster than him; he ran and gave a bear hug to a petite, tanned brunette who was beaming at Draco's boy. Draco approached that woman and placed a passionate kiss on her lips. The kid said something that had the adults in peals of laughter. Hermione Granger ruffled Draco's son's hair and Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione's shoulders. They looked like a family.

The shine of gem shone on Hermione's ring finger. No, wait. They _are_ a family.

Pansy stood there, tears running down her painted cheeks and falling on the floor.

 **'Cause I'm not fine at all**

 **No, I'm really not fine at all**

 **Tell me this is just a dream**

 **'Cause I'm really not fine at all.**

* * *

My first ever angst story. 

Review if you please.


End file.
